Four Seasons of Attraction
by thecylongirl
Summary: Falling in love takes a long time, and four seasons might pass by before realization hits. KenUno with small hints of Shun/Nao, Gin/Ran, Hitsu/Momo. Co-written with mj0621.
1. Summer

**Four Seasons of Attraction**

By mj0621 and thecylongirl

**Disclaimer: **we don't own anything, we're just fangirls who squee and flail at all hours of the night.

**Rating: **T/Borderline M

**Pairing:** Kenpachi/Unohana, slight hints of Shunsui/Nanao, Gin/Rangiku and Toushiro/Momo in later chapters

**Genre:** Romance/Humor, slight drama

**Spoilers:** Small indications of Pendulum Arc

**Summary:** Falling in love takes a long time, and four seasons might pass by before realization hits

**Author's Notes:**

**thecylongirl:** This is what happens when two fangirls end up with yet another pairing in common, and spend an evening listening to 'Beauty & The Beast' while fangirling. Enjoy!

**mj0621:** This is our first ff on this couple, and we've been on a Bleach fangasm these past few days. Youtube and fanfiction are a dangerous combination. Reviews feed our hungry fangirly tummies!

* * *

"It sure is hot today isn't it, Kenny?"

The only response to the little girl's question was an indifferent grunt, the man behind the sound not even bothering to glance down at his companion. The pink haired pixie only smiled and used a hand to shield her eyes as she glanced up to the sun. "But I bet tonight will be really nice! We should have a party! We could invite Baldy, and Yun-Yun, Ukki, Nana, Shun-Shun, and-"

"'m not in the mood for a party." A low growl interrupted her, the word 'party' coming out as a curse. It was then that Yachiru came to a stop beside the enormous Captain, tiny little arms folding over her chest in frustration.

"You're never in the mood for a party, Kenny." She told him in accusing tone, one small hand reaching to wipe at her damp forehead. It wasn't completely true. Kenpachi Zaraki had always enjoyed a bit of fun, especially when it involved sake. But on that particular summer day, the Captain seemed to be having his fun by grunting instead of talking, and sometimes completely ignoring her. On a good day, it would not have bothered the always-chipper Lieutenant, but today the heat was getting to her just as it was to everyone else. She assumed it was what was making him even crankier than usual, but that did nothing to help her own mood.

Her Captain didn't respond, only grunted and kept walking. After a few minutes of watching his back get further and further away, she gave a soft little 'humph' and followed after him. It was late afternoon, though the sun showed no signs of setting as they continued their trek to the 4th Division's barracks, where a few members of the 11th Division were currently residing after being injured. Some of Kenpachi's only words that day had been to mention that he would be looking in on them, and she had brightly invited herself along. There hadn't been much to do that day, which seemed to be normal as of late. The Soul Society had been quiet for what seemed like a long time, though most had no complaints about it. Kenpachi's only complaint was that meant finding a decent fight was next to impossible. He spent most of his days bored, listening to his Lieutenant's chipper chatter, and the sound of his men complaining of the heat. He didn't like being idle. If he wasn't busy with something that entertained him, it usually ended with something breaking and Yachiru giving him a scolding. Sometimes he felt like the child, instead of the other way around. Something like guilt gnawed at him then, but he ignored it. Yachiru could handle him. By now she surely had learned that at least with her, his insults and moods were nothing personal.

They walked in what slowly became a comfortable silence. He had been complaining to himself all day about the noise, but now that there was no other noise other than their footsteps and breathing, he found it even more annoying than the noise. Today was just one of those days when he wouldn't be happy unless he was charging at someone strong enough to fend him off. And since that wouldn't be happening, he just wasn't going to be happy. He glanced down at the girl beside him, who had caught up and was now muttering something to herself about invitations, and shook his head. Yep, he told himself with a sigh. Just one of those days.

* * *

A headache now complimented his bad mood.

He wasn't a fan of weakness, and didn't see things the way others did. Lying on a futon 'healing' was a sign of weakness to him. He didn't like it when it was himself, and he sure as hell didn't like it when it was members of his squad. They belonged to the 11th Division and he wouldn't tolerate their laziness. They'd had plenty of time to heal, should have been up and at each other's throats by now. You'd never see him lying useless for so long. Madness would have overwhelmed him by now, were he in their positions. They were a disgrace to their Captain, they were a disgrace to their squad, and they were a disgrace to themselves. He'd spent most of the day in a sour mood, and now that mood was darker than a stormy night. It only made him want to fight more, only made him crave the smell of blood dripping from a wound. He wasn't weak like his men, he refused to spend the rest of the night doing anything but fighting. He'd find a fight somewhere, somehow.

Yachiru had insisted upon staying behind to speak with her squad mates, probably to make fun of him behind his back as well. He'd only given her a sharp glare before leaving the room with a disapproving grunt. The little one probably thought he'd been too hard on the injured, but he knew better. This was nothing like the punishment he would give them if they didn't shape up soon, this was simply motivation. To be the best, you had to stay on your toes. You had to be alert, always ready, always prepared. Not lying on your back and milking a minor injury.

He'd gotten lost in the barracks, having forgotten to pay attention to his surroundings and now found himself faced with a shoji door that was partially open. It didn't look like the way out, but his only option was the way he'd came. Even after getting lost, he'd found himself distracted and hadn't paid attention to where he went. He released a small growl, the sound menacing even to his own ears. At least the halls of the barracks were a bit cooler than outdoors, though the sun had probably gone down by now. He was as bad at keeping time as he was finding his way, though he doubted he could have spent more than half an hour wandering.

He was just about to turn back and attempt to at least find his way back to Yachiru, when he caught the unmistakable sound of a sigh. Not a sigh of annoyance, or even resignation. It was the gentle release of air from someone who was pushing their body in ways they normally didn't push it, the sigh of someone who was tired but enjoying themselves. He was curious now, curious as to who might be beyond the door and what they were doing. Though it wasn't his Division and probably none of his business, he stepped quietly to the door and peeked through the small gap.

His eyes widened at the sight before him, at the way her body seemed to move to a tune he couldn't hear. Her movements were sharp, powerful, and yet graceful. She moved in a way he had not seen her move before, movements he could better admire in her haori's absence. Seeing her without the garment was almost a shock to him, though he was quickly distracted by the mouth watering beads of sweat that were visible on her forehead. A few strands of dark hair had escaped her braid and clung to the same area.

Her body curved with every movement in a way that made his muscles tense, his breath catch in the back of his throat. Her own breathing was heavy, but quiet. He could hear the intakes and releases as she switched from move to move, as if she were whispering to herself. After his initial shock faded, a wolfish grin stretched across his face. Though he was impressed by her strength, by the way she carried herself, his eyes struggled to focus on anything but just the _way _she moved. It was intoxicating, watching her. He couldn't remember finding her petite form as enticing as he did now, with her soft features pulled into an intense frown as she focused. He watched as she bent, the back of her only causing his grin to widen. When she finally fell still, it took him a moment to realize she had stopped, and was staring at him with a rather blank expression.

"Fight me." He rasped, still grinning when her soft smile appeared on her face.

"I am finished now, but thank you for your offer." Her words were soft, as they always were. It led his mind down an entirely different path for a good minute. She was still smiling as she began to walk toward him and exit the room, his eyes still glued to her as she started down the hall.

"You'd make a worthy opponent." He told her, fingers curling into fists as the image of battling her entered his mind. It excited him, almost as much as watching her had.

She stopped, her back to him. It surprised him that she took a few seconds to turn around and face him, or perhaps it surprised him that she turned around at all. Her usual, pleasant smile had widened into what he swore was a small grin. Their eyes met. "Another time, perhaps." She told him, lingering before she turned back and was on her way. He couldn't help but smirk after her. It wasn't a no, and when he was through, it would be a yes.

It was suddenly hot in the 4th Division barracks, and it wasn't because of the summer heat.


	2. Autumn

**Disclaimer:** we don't own anything, we're just fangirls who squee and flail at all hours of the night.

**Author's Notes:**

**thecylongirl:** Writing this chapter took FOREVER. Unohana proved to be quite the challenge, but she was also super fun to write because of her quiet/subtle nature. It made things more entertaining for sure. Yachiru was also a lot of fun to write, but isn't she always? And now another season has passed. And more Disney songs were heard. (Seriously, it's creepy how much Disney and it's songs are helping us with this fic) Enjoy! And remember, it's the season of giving... so give us a review!

**mj0621:** Well, this was a very interesting chapter for us. So many voices lost, so many squeeing done... It was very amusing for me to know that me and Clonie have been trading squees and laughs while this fic was being written. It gets more intense! I'm loving it LOL Thanks for reading, please review! It lets us know someone's interested at least D:

* * *

"Would you like some Konpeito, Isane?"

The distracted Lieutenant took a moment to respond, but turned to eagerly accept the candy a moment later. "Thank you, Captain!" She replied with a grateful smile, a few pieces of the candy disappearing into her mouth. She turned back to whatever had caught her attention, leaving Retsu Unohana to entertain herself for a while.

The day had started with the 4th Division's Captain deciding that it was too beautiful outside to say indoors. Not even an hour after the thought had entered her mind, she'd found herself wandering through the crisp air with a content smile on her face. She hadn't been out for very long when she'd bumped into her Lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. The conversation had been light, carefree. Just the sort of conversation she'd needed, though she hadn't realized it before. It was something she struggled with occasionally, the feeling of being too serious, too detached. She imagined it was something that most of the other Captains struggled with as well. Time wasn't always an easy thing to balance; she just had to remind herself that there was always time for moments like this.

Rows and rows of little odds and ends surrounded her, each little trinket catching her eye. The different shapes, sizes and colors together looked like a multi-colored sea. A row of elegantly decorated hand fans caught her eye, and after that, a section of candles. One could find just about anything in the shopping district, from decorations to necessities. In addition to the random little merchants, there was an impressive amount of sweet shops, most of which they had stopped at along the way. Window shopping was proving to be even more relaxing than she remembered, especially combined with the weather. The popular season was summer, but she much preferred the cooler months to the unbearable heat known to plague the Soul Society.

After the candles, she moved to a row of wind chimes. They were barely swaying in the now gentle breeze, but still sang beautifully. She was just about to brush some of the chimes with her fingers when her Lieutenant materialized at her shoulder. "Did you find what you were looking for, Captain?" Isane asked curiously, turning to gaze at the wind chimes before them.

"I was not looking for anything in particular, I'm just enjoying myself." The older woman smiled, unable to resist temptation any longer as she reached to nudge one of the smaller chimes. It was refreshing to be out and about without any real purpose other than to have a bit of fun, though she was thinking about a hot cup of tea. The thought of ending the outing so early in the day was a bit disappointing, but the air was growing colder and a cup of tea would be the perfect way to keep warm. "Isane, would you like to return to the Barracks with me for some tea?"

"Of course, Captain." Isane agreed, still munching on some of the candy that had been given to her. "It is getting colder out here, isn't it?" The question seemed more of a statement, and the Lieutenant continued before Unohana could answer.

"I want to speak with you about something important as well." The girl reached to tug at the end of one of her tiny braids, a small frown appearing on her lips. Unohana waited patiently as the Lieutenant's mouth opened and closed a few times, and made a mental note of her hesitation.

"Yes, Isane?" Unohana prompted her, looking up to give the stuttering girl her full attention.

"Don't you think it's a bit… irresponsible of Yachiru to be spending the Women's Association's funds how she is? I know that the matter has been brought up before, but nothing's been done about it yet. We could use the funds in a much more constructive way…"

Unohana gave a small, musical laugh. "Yachiru is the President, so it _is_ her decision. I'm sure if the situation absolutely called for it, Yachiru would spend them as they would need to be spent. And if not, Lieutenant Ise will be there to handle it." She soothed her Lieutenant, accustomed to hearing complaints of how the little girl ran the Shinigami Women's Association. She did not envy Lieutenant Ise, who was constantly trying to keep Yachiru and her somewhat wild ways under control.

"But she should just spend the funds differently _now._" Isane insisted with a quiet sigh, which sounded almost defeated in her Captain's opinion. There was no hostility in the other girl's words, but Unohana was aware that Yachiru's policies were often a source of frustration for the other members. It was hard to get mad at such an adorable little face, even though the little girl was hardly as innocent and helpless as she seemed. Had she been in charge of a larger organization it might have caused trouble, but Unohana found no problem in going along with the amusing little one.

"We always manage somehow." The Captain of the 4th Division hummed, thinking back to one of their recent meetings. They _would _manage, but probably only with an intervention from Lieutenant Ise.

"Re-chan!"

The high pitched squeal of delight caused the smile already on the Captain's lips to widen.

Pink hair was already visible behind the giant's shoulder, her sparkling eyes appearing a moment later. "Re-chan!" She exclaimed again, struggling to climb from her Captain's shoulder and to the ground. Isane glanced from the little girl to Captain Zaraki, who was watching Yachiru with a bored expression. He either didn't notice Isane's glance or didn't care, and a moment later directed his stare to Unohana. Once the girl was on the ground, she scrambled towards the other Captain with an all too familiar look on her face.

"Hello, Yachiru." Unohana hadn't expected to see the hyper Lieutenant and her Captain, but it was a pleasant surprise. She was just about to ask what had brought the pair to the shopping district that afternoon, when she noticed a pointed gaze at the bag of candy in her hand. She chuckled to herself, bending slightly so that she was closer to the girl. "I don't suppose you want some candy…?"

"Oh yes, please!" The little girl cried happily, sticking her arms out and cupping her hands expectantly. Unohana dumped a good portion of the bag into her tiny little hands, stifling laughter as the Yachiru stuffed as much of the candy as she could into her mouth. "Kenny told me I could go to the candy shop today, but every time I ask to go, he tells me no." She explained, whirling to give her Captain an irritated frown.

"I told you, you could go later." The statue growled, eyes still glued to his fellow Captain. Unohana found it curious, but didn't see the point in saying anything.

"But it is later! You kept saying that! Oh well, at least I found you, Re-chan!" Her words were muffled by the candy she was munching on, eyes closing as she enjoyed her snack.

"Isane and I were just on our way back to the barracks for some tea with our snacks, Yachiru. Would you like to join us?" Yachiru always made for entertaining company, and Retsu Unohana was in the mood to laugh. Isane didn't seem to mind, but her expression fell when her Captain continued. "And Captain Zaraki, you're more than welcome to join us as well."

The invitation itself seemed to either terrify or disgust the silver haired Lieutenant, who spent the quiet moment that followed glancing between the two Captains. Yachiru was silent and continued to happily devour her gift, and her Captain merely continued to stare at Unohana, who smiled back at his blank face. While Unohana's attention was otherwise occupied, Yachiru took the opportunity to turn around and give the giant a dark glare.

Despite his unwavering stare for the past few minutes, Unohana doubted he would accept. He would probably just grunt and wander off, leaving his-

"Sure, why the hell not."

The answer startled her, but she was experienced enough to keep the smile from fading into a look of shock, though Isane was not as lucky. The woman's jaw dropped ever so slightly, eyes rounding into large saucers. She made a small sound that resembled a gasp, turning to her Captain as if she were trying to make some sort of plea. But Unohana's smile only grew as she turned to lead the way back to the 4th Division's barracks.

* * *

It was getting harder to ignore the glare that had been fixed upon him for what seemed like an eternity now. Little mischief filled eyes had narrowed into a downright menacing glare, that was probably capable of scaring anyone but him. She was quick to smile when someone looked her way, her face transforming in an almost unsettling way as soon as whoever had been talking to her looked away. He wondered if the runt had picked it up from him, or if he'd been the one to pick it up from her.

"Kenny…" She finally spoke after a long sip of tea that had washed down a mouthful of cookies. She ate an awful lot for someone her size. When she didn't continue, he gave a questioning grunt. "You're staring at Re-chan again."

So she'd noticed. It didn't surprise him, considering she'd been bugging him non-stop about it lately. He didn't try to hide his stares, and if anyone else had caught on, they were too afraid to say anything. Not Yachiru, though. The hyperactive Lieutenant wasn't afraid of him in anyway. Most of the time it pleased him. She shouldn't be scared of him, but sometimes fear was necessary. Right now he wished that she would cower under his gaze and run off.

She gave a small 'hmph' at his silence, somehow escaping the attention of the 4th Division's Captain and Lieutenant. Both women were seated at the opposite end of the table and discussing food. "You should say something to Re-Chan."

He grunted at that. And just what was he supposed to say to her? He knew that she would turn him down if he asked for a fight again, and other than that, he wasn't sure what else he could say. He could say something about her strength, could say something about the way her hips moved beneath her shihakushou… He wondered what they would look like without the large garment hiding them. How her entire body would move, as it had the time he'd found her training, without anything restricting her movements, or hiding her impressive form. A body she could have gotten only by practicing often, a body that would fit nicely in his hands. He had no doubt that her body was capable of curving perfectly to his, only after he had traced her famous hips with his tongue. He wondered how she would look wearing nothing but that small smile she always had on her face…

"Now you're drooling at Re-chan!"

"Am not." He immediately growled, turning to scowl at Yachiru. She ignored it, but her own expression had softened.

"You should just tell Re-Chan you want to play with her! Then you won't have to stare anymore and you'll stop being so grouchy!" The Lieutenant cried happily, throwing her arms up into the air before lowering them to reach for her tea.

Neither of them noticed Isane choking on the sip of tea she just taken, or the way Unohana's eyes slowly blinked.

"Shut up, brat." He managed to bite out, looking away from her and focusing on the wall opposite of him.

"See? You need someone to play with, Kenny! You should just ask Re-chan!"

"I'm not asking her anything. Shut up."

"And then we would have something new to talk about at SWA meetings!"

"Yachiru!"

"I bet Re-chan would give me more candy too!"

"_Yachiru!"_

"Lighten up, Kenny! You and Re-chan would get to play all the time, you should be happy! But first you should talk to her instead of just drooling at her." The little girl was showing no signs of calming down, and she was making his head hurt. He knew there was no stopping her now, so he kept his mouth shut and let her continue. He did, however, sneak a glance in Unohana's direction. She was smiling at him over her cup of tea that she was just lifting to her lips.

Isane's hands were trembling slightly as she reached for a cookie, her blinking eyes filled with a combination of fear and confusion. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but the only sound that escaped her lips was a small whimper.

* * *

It was impossible not to overhear the 11th Division's Lieutenant's excited squeals, and it was equally as impossible not to smile. The bits and pieces she'd heard of the conversation between Yachiru and her Captain… The smile on her face widened as she reached for her tea, hoping to hide behind the sip. Just as she was lifting the cup to her mouth, her eyes caught Kenpachi Zaraki staring at her.

He had been watching her almost the entire time, only looking away to talk to Yachiru when she had mentioned… She was quite sure that the smile on her face turned into a small smirk then. She didn't react to his gaze other than that, and took a long sip of tea as she watched him turn back to Yachiru. The two resumed their bickering, and Isane fell silent as she watched, forgetting her snack entirely.

This, she decided, was the perfect way to end an autumn day.


	3. Winter

**Four Seasons of Attraction**

By mj0621 and thecylongirl

**Disclaimer: **Again, we don't own anything. Some thing would be canon if we did LOL

**Author's Notes:**

**thecylongirl: **This chapter made us realize that Disney is this world's Umbrella Corporation. It was a lot of fun figuring things out, and pointing out how many Disney songs fit with the story. (It's like I'm drawn to Disney, it's freaky) mj outdid herself on this, I just can't get over the awesomeness. Hope you guys enjoy it, because we had a lot of fun writing/working on it!

**mj0621: **Dug myself a hole while working on this one. Dat drama yo. In addition, so many research and notes for this chapter, it was so unnerving. I didn't want to stray away from canon and tried to figure out which Japanese culture was influenced from the real world or if they really celebrated it in Soul Society. I guess this is the best time to also mention that this fic was from an idea we thought of while listening to "Shiki no Uta" By Minmi (Samurai Champloo ED) –besides Clonie's Beauty and the Beast thought. It's a great song to listen to in the background while reading this chapter. Just a suggestion :3 . Reviews make us happy! (Srsly, it does.)

* * *

_It's that chilly time again. When white diamonds cover everything and the dark azure sky provide comfort and peace in everyone's heart. Almost everyone._

The fourth squad captain closed her eyes and took a sip of her warm beverage. It was a habit of hers to drink tea in her office which had a window that overlooked one of the bustling roads around the barracks. She loved watching everybody's excitement which filled the air, despite the numbing temperature.

"Did you get the food that we were going to bring in the quarters for our get-together? Nabe and kotatsu are sounding more and more terrific…"

Unohana noted a group of young men that were walking, who eventually ended up arguing and sending snow balls at each other's faces. She sighed, and then another noisy couple passed the street caught her attention,

"Let's go grab the others, Nanao! It's a lovely time to start drinking sake!"

Unohana spotted the tenth's blonde lieutenant dragging a bespectacled woman, who frowned at the suggestion.

"I'd rather not, Rangiku. I'm tired of taking care of captain the day after a party."

Matsumoto smirked and ignored her protests, "I haven't mentioned him… yet! Besides onsen, sake is a lovely way to warm your body up! Then after that, you can have _someone_ warm you up further." She continued suggestively while giggling and winking at Ise.

The eighth division lieutenant blushed and retorted, "I don't care! And what you do with your 'silver haired knight' is none of my business, and I have to rest for work tomorrow!"

The senior healer let a small smile creep on her face as she saw the brunette tried squirming away from her friend. The other one, however, ignored it while attempted on pulling her cold-loving captain with the bun haired lieutenant who was blushing due to the sharing of too much information she overheard.

_The frosty wind blows slightly more intense that it was earlier. The azure sky now turned into a dark blanket with few stars concealed by the clouds, while the seemingly perfect, white moon slowly rose to join the faction. _

She stood in front of the mirror, pondered, and whispered, "Tranquility. Content. Happiness. Warmth."

It was around her. She sensed it, but did she _feel_ it? She took a deep breath and started illuminating her room. It wasn't new, this feeling, this doubt. She'd lived a few hundred years, but yet, with all those experiences, she never figured out how to fully settle the negative emotions. It was not that she wasn't happy. Her life serving in the thirteen court squad, aiding those who needed her expertise, being surrounded by people who respected her, who admired her, who loved her, it was… nice.

But it wasn't what she needed… ached for.

Unohana Retsu winced. A woman capable of unimaginable things... to succumb in a predicament she caused herself. It left her feeling bitter.

Deciding that doing rounds in the barracks, she grabbed her haori with the hopes that the intense weather freezes her pain.

She strode through the quiet faintly lit hallways of the building, checking to make sure nothing was awry. From a distance, a large shadow was slowly approaching her. She knew that reiatsu very well, and somewhere deep inside her, she felt a dainty sensation welling up. As the silhouette grew closer, she can hear faint jingles of small bells. A minuscule smile appeared on her features.

"Re-chan!"

A small figure popped from behind the dark profile, and sped towards her.

"We were just lookin' for you!"

Unohana looked down at the petite lieutenant, and as she looked up, she was slightly surprised to see the towering captain suddenly a few feet away from her.

"Good evening Captain Zaraki."

The man in question grunted in reply, not breaking the eye contact.

Without leaving her gaze towards the captain, she inquired, "You were looking for me, Yachiru?"

"Yes! I got something for you! Well, Kenny and I got stuff for everybody but he says just tell people it's from me!" she replied as she dug into her shihakushou.

Kenpachi snorted, then looked away while he stated, "I just helped you buy them because you kept using your money on sweet and toys, you brat."

"AH! There it is! Yun-yun told me in this season people give each other gifts, then they'd receive some back!" Yachiru squealed whilst she excitedly handed Unohana the sloppily wrapped package.

At that moment, she looked down and gave the young girl a smile, "Ah, yes. Why thank you. I'll make sure to get you a present too."

Yachiru beamed, "YAY! Open it soon! Kenny and I picked that especially for you!"

"Oi, I said-"

However, the youthful gift giver was already running towards the wall behind Unohana, and flash stepped on the roof. The towering captain just sighed and started to follow his lieutenant.

"Thank you for the gift." She didn't know why, but she reached out to place her cool hand on his chest where half of it touched his warm bare skin. Her breath hiked at the graze.

Kenpachi was put to a stop beside her, and without looking her way, he muttered, "It's nothin'. It was her idea." He took a short pause then appended, "That fake smile on your face is gone, but the smaller one's better. It's real."

With that, he quickly flash stepped after Yachiru leaving her stunned.

_Everything was crisp and still as I gazed out in the landscape. The breeze provided a calm sensation as if it was offering a soft caress for comfort. In my opinion, this season, contrary to what most people say, is quite amorous._

Unohana sat down by the deck in front of her quarters with a fresh cup of tea beside her and a small plate of cookies. She held Yachiru's gift and carefully opened it.

A carnation colored scarf.

Another tiny smile appeared on her face. It was lovely. She wore it around her neck and snuggled. The healer mused about Kenpachi staring at her. Was he reading her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He has been doing that quite often. In her stomach was a fluttering feeling. What is happening here? It was not as if she has not seen his perfectly chiseled body, and it was not the first time she'd touched him, although the circumstances were different at that time. It was silly. She was never affected by whatever the strong captain did or said. What changed?

Accelerated heartbeat, occasional pain in the chest with no numbness, shortness of breath, slightly nauseated, loss of appetite, insomnia, mood changes… and now a headache.

"No, it couldn't be." she muttered as she assessed herself. "That can't be right."

Unohana Retsu rarely doubted herself, and this is one of those moments.

When did _this_ begin?

The kendo practice? She thought it was merely due to the fact that he wanted a bout.

The tea invitation? Admitting to herself, even that was something she did not foresee, she had just brushed it off as something due to lack of action and boredom.

Yachiru _did_ imply certain things during that time.

Why did she smile? Was it because she was amused? Or because it thrilled her?

But what about that comment about her smile? What was he implying? What was he thinking?

Her thoughts shifted in an effort to desist such contemplation, "I need to find a gift for her tomorrow." Then she recalled:

Tranquility. Content. Happiness. Warmth.

How can this person fill all those longing she's been aching for in one random brief meeting?

Unohana reminisced. She was almost certain she felt him shudder slightly as she touched him, and it wasn't because of winter chill.

_A thought of one's self in a cozy place to recuperate from the day's work, a warm body to touch, to feel, to devour, to make you feel more alive. Winter induces these kinds of thoughts, and it wasn't unwelcomed. It was just getting perplexing and grievous when you meet the person who's been haunting, teasing, seducing you in your dreams…_

* * *

Quick note: So many versions of this chapter, (especially the last paragraph LOL Cookie for who guesses whose POV it is) but we both settled for this one. Oh, we apologize if it's inconsistent nicknamewise/dubbing/subbing words. We keep forgetting sometimes, and it went to a point where it was too late to change. DX Oh well. OH! And coincidentally, "Won't Say I'm in Love" Disney OST played on I think tv or computer. I LOLed hard. And, I'm an idiot. -mj  
PS: I was looking for things to use in this chapter, and apparently a quote matched what was being worked on here. Just sharing:

"Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home."― Edith Sitwell


End file.
